Somewhere Over Konoha
by dorksquad1234
Summary: When Shigura OC is knocked out she visits a place unlike any other. a spoof off of Wizard Of Oz! Enjoy!  slight pairings Kakairu and Asukure in later chapters!


Disclaimer: don't own anything and don't make money TT

Warning: this is stupid!!! Slight couples!!!! KakaIru and Asukure (asukure is true by the way!! Oh spoilers!! )

(words)- author comments

vvvvvvvv- side conversation

Somewhere Over Konoha

One day in Konohagakure Shigura, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were all tending farms. (I know D-rank but oh well) When all of a sudden A GAINT TORNADO CAME OUTTA NOWHERE AND…..

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shigura: Matte, isn't Iruka supposed to come and yell at my dog Pakkun right about now?

Me: Yeah well, you know what? Too bad!

Shigura: But what about the story?

Me: ok! FINE!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

ThenIrukacameandstartedyellingatPakkunblahblahblah. (ya happy now?)

THEN A GAINT TORNADO CAME TO EAT THEM ALL…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shigura: I thought I was supposed to be hit on the head or something?

Me: God… Picky! Picky! Never goes my way… I'm just the author…rambles on to herself

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Then outta nowhere a flying fence post hit picky picky Shigura in the head.

"Owwwwwwww" She said as she fell down melodramatically. (me: --' like it hurt that bad).

Kurenai and Kakashi ran to catch her but of course they didn't make it in time! (me: mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Shigura whined into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, do to a sense of falling, she woke to Pakkun in her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" She screamed "Uh Pakkun how are we falling if there is no tornado?"

Then a giant vortex came out of the sky to swallow the house whole!!! NOW THE AUTHOR GETS WHAT SHE WANTS SO SOME PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow she's grumpy…" Shigura muttered to Pakkun. "I know"

"I heard that!!!"

As Shigura and Pakkun walked out of the door of their crashed house into a bright colourful place of happiness and joy Shigura said, "Pakkun I don't think were in Konoha anymore!"

"NO DUH!!!!! Since when does Konoha have giant pink lollipops coming out of the ground?!" Pakkun shot at her.

"Well sorrrrry, just trying to stick to the story here!!!" Shigura shot back.

"Hello, Shigura and Pakkun." They turned around to see Kurenai in a pink dress.

"Hey Kurenai! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing pink I bet Asuma would like to see you now!" Shigura said in one breath.

"Kurenai? No I am the witch of the north." Kurenai told her.

"Matte, aren't witches supposed to look like Iruka?" Shigura asked her.

"Who?" Kurenai asked, when a puff of green smoke revealing Iruka in a witch costume came out.

Shigura pointed at him and shouted, "That right there!!!! See!! SEE!!! That's what we call an IRUKA!"

"What I'm not Iruka I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!" Iruka angrily shot.

"Wait you're the wicked WITCH?" Shigura asked puzzled. "Aren't you more of wizard since you're a guy?"

Iruka's face turned red with embarrassment, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Ok"

And in an instant the witch was gone. Shigura turned to see a house sitting atop of Uchiha Itachi!!!!

"Woah! did I do that!!!"

"Oh no that's you're house over there" She pointed in the opposite direction. "That's Sasuke's house!" Then Sasuke appeared from inside the house and shouted, "YESSSS!!!!!!! FINALLY!" and started cackling.

"Ok then. Do you know how to get me home?" continued Shigura.

"Oh, yes. You just have to follow a path to the wizard!"

"Don't tell me it's yellow," she said with disgust --'.

"Oh, no it's green!" Kurenai said happily.

"Ook. Hey, weren't there supposed to be some kind of munchkin peoples?"

"Just follow the green brick road!" she said, totally ignoring Shigura's question as she disappeared.

"Well, fine. Just ignore me why dontcha. And now I'll never get my answer."

"Just follow the stupid road." Pakkun said. "Here I'll show you."

"I'm not trusting you. You're colorblind!" Shigura shouted. And so, they headed for the green brick road. But suddenly, strange, high-pitched voices began chanting, "Follow the green brick road!"

"Aww! Kawaii desu ne!" Shigura squealed. However, they crept closer. Shigura peered over her back uneasily.

"PAKKUN THEY'RE AFTER US!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!"

And Shigura and Pakkun began to sprint for their lives down the green brick road.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

AC: wow, 1 chap. done, only like what? 9,000 more to go? My 2nd chap. will be coming out soon so……Stay Tuned!! Don't change the channel! (editor A.K.A ElvenSorcdekdjflajdfj can't…spell…own…screenname I just don't remember, k? anyway: "They're not watching TV, baka --." "oh yeah, well too bad!"). Well, see ya and COMMENT please and get POCKY!! Yeah, srry. Can't get ya actual pocky, I CAN SEND U A PICTURE THO!!!! Ok, well byez!!


End file.
